


Only You

by softdeldry



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Extraño a Keita, M/M, YG treasure box - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Keita no entiende como sucedió pero últimamente su mirada siempre termina en YeDamHistoria corta basada en el episodio 6 de YG Treasure Box
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Terazono Keita
Kudos: 2





	Only You

Keita no entiende en que momento ocurrió pero últimamente se encontraba desviando su mirada hacia YeDam cada que podía.

Para nadie era secreto que YeDam era uno de los mejores trainees y que se había ganado su lugar en el Treasure 7 y YeDam era consciente que muchos podían verle con admiración y otros como una fuerte competencia, alguien a quien derribar como meta.

Keita no pudo evitar sentirse realmente feliz cuando ingresó al Treasure 7, estaba logrando su sueño, la razón por la cual dejó Japón y voló hasta Corea. Pero también parte de su felicidad y sonrisa eran por formar parte del grupo donde está él, donde esta YeDam.

Cuando fue anunciado el Treasure 6 y la misión 2:2 se sintió nervioso, en demasía, corría riesgo de quedar fuera y volver con los trainees, volvería a pender de un hilo su futuro pero aún con estos pensamientos solo quería que YeDam lo escogiera, quiza los otros hubieran sido felices de estar con YeDam, JunKyu o YoonBin, con tal de permanecer aún dentro, pero él... extrañamente él solo quería a YeDam.

Sin embargo cuando YeDam escogió a YeonGue se sintió herido, curiosamente algo celoso, _"¿por qué no elegirme a mi?",_ deseaba tanto la atención de YeDam.

Cuando JunKyu dijo su nombre sintió un pequeño alivio, tenía oportunidades de formar una unidad, de no quedar fuera, sin embargo... JunKyu no era YeDam.

La "cita" con JunKyu fue muy divertida, pudo conocer más del chico y disfrutó su primer parque de diversiones coreano... pero hubiera disfrutado más con YeDam.

Al volverse a reunir todos su mirada viajó de nuevo a YeDam y cuando la segunda "cita" fue anunciada sus esperanzas florecieron de nuevo, había otra oportunidad hacia él y notó que se podía cumplir al sentir que los brazos de YeDam le rodearon haciendolo emocionarse.

Trató de aprovechar lo más posible aquella "cita", se sentía a morir el pasar tiempo con YeDam pero aún no olvida el objetivo de todo eso, formar una unidad y mantener un puesto en Treasure 6. Solo esperaba que al final YeDam lo eligiera a él, no había otra opción en su mente más que Bang YeDam.

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, al momento de escoger compañero de unidad, YeDam apareció frente a él con una bella sonrisa brindandole un abrazo que correspondió gustosamente.

Keita últimamente se siente extraño hacia YeDam, pero sabe que su prioridad ahora es sobrevivir en aquel programa, quizá en un futuro descubra que significan aquellos sentimientos.


End file.
